I Used to Know You So Well
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: For MRG's story, A New Perspective. It's just showing the love Amy and Nova have for eachother, but are too afraid to show it. They used to know eachother so well, but so much has changed between them... It will take courage for their love to come true.


_I Used to Know You So Well…._

Amy lay alone in the dark, biting her lip. She looked over to Supernova as he slept upon his recharge berth, his body silently heaving up and down.

She sighed, sitting up and frowning. There was something different… She had known Supernova for a few weeks, a little over a month. But…she felt as if she didn't know _him _anymore.

She felt there was something about him… It drew her in, and made her shiver. And…she felt different.

She used to know him so well, but…now she didn't.

She sighed, laying back down and closing her eyes. She quietly sang beneath her breath, her skin tingling.

_How can I decide what's right  
__when you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
when you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride,  
no not this time Not this time… _

_How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know _

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
__and its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
but you think that I cant see  
What kind of man that you are,  
if you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out on my own  
__I'm screaming I love you so  
My thoughts you can't decode_

__

How did we get here  
when I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
I think I know

Do you see what we've done  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

_How did we get here  
__when I used to know you so well  
But how did we get here  
__I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true_

She yawned, whispering, "I…used….to know…you so well." '_That song might not match me perfectly… But I really feel that way…. I…used to know him so well. Something is different.'_

Before she even knew it, Amy slipped into unconsciousness, flying into her dream world. Supernova twitched, and one scarlet optic onlined. He cocked his head, overlooking his small human friend as she slept in her small bed.

'_That flowing brown hair and those warm, chocolate eyes…. Her wrath, her kindness, her humor…. Her determination…. Her beautiful body… Her smile…'_

He froze, his optics widening. "Wait…** I** CAN'T think of a…a HUMAN like that. Ugh…" He frowned, sighing. "I should've just squished her when I had the chance. She just screwing me up."

'_But I could never harm her. She's too…perfect.' _

"Primus dammit!" He snarled, flopping over. "I hate my life…"

He frowned, staying stock still for a few seconds. He slowly turned his head, looking to the sleeping girl once more. _'The feeling's mutual. I don't know what's going on.' _

He lay there silently, unable to go back into recharge. Too many thoughts raced around in his mind.

After a while though…he finally fell into sweet unconsciousness once more.

x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-

Amy yawned, looking out the window beside her bed. Fish mutated from energon swam past, giving her a warm greeting. She smiled, yawning as she rose.

Supernova loomed over her, his usual smile spread across his faceplates. "Heya, Amy! Ready to start the day?"

Amy nodded, smiling. "Yeah, of course. Recharge well?" She felt so awkward, for some odd reason.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go get you some breakfast. I'll get a little energon."

"This early?"

"Not enough to get drunk! Jeez!"

He grinned, leaning down and picking her up. Amy sat in his palm, sliding her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle it. "Here, lemme help."

Supernova reached down, sliding a clawed finger through her mane, untangling it easily. He did that a few times, and Amy's natural curls formed nicely, resting against her head. "Hey, thanks!"

"No problem. It's not much of a chore."

They came to the REC. room, walking inside. At a table were Cyclonus, Demolisher, and Waspinator, having an argument and downing glowing energon.

"NO! Dude, Superman would OWN Goku!" Cyclonus growled, slamming his servo into the table angrily.

"NO! WASPINATORRR SAY GOKU PWN SSSUPERRRMAN!"

"Gah! You're retarded!"

"NO! GOKU IS SUPER SAIYAN!" Supernova chuckled, walking up and shaking his head. "You two are idiots. Just shut up."

"For the record, I'll vouch for Waspy. Goku WOULD win."

"Frag you." Cyclonus growled, pouting.

"Heh." Amy chuckled, winking. Demolisher leaned back in his chair, amused.

Supernova pulled another chair up, settling down at the table. Oil Slick approached, setting a container of energon in front of Supernova. "Thanks, buddy!"

"Welcome." Oil Slick turned to Amy, smiling. "Would you like another apple, li'l lady?"

"Mmhmm! Thanks!" Oil Slick smiled, walking back to get another of the red fruits.

"You really love them things!"

"What? They're tasty AND healthy!"

He returned a few minutes later, gently setting the small fruit on the table. Supernova let his human friend climb down, plopping onto the table, her knees pulled to her chest. She shivered, taking a bite of the apple. "Wow, it's cold."

"I'll get you a jacket later." Supernova replied, taking a gulp of energon. No hesitation was found in his voice.

Cyclonus raised his optic ridges, giving a goofy grin. "Heh. Wouldn't want your girlfriend to get cold."

"Shut up." Supernova growled, his optics narrowing.

Amy fidgeted uneasily, taking another bite of the apple. "Amy?" Waspinator suddenly said, looking down at her. "Yeah?"

"You haaave shiny. Waspinator want!"

She frowned, looking down. A small necklace with a metallic grenade hung around her neck. "Oh, this?"

"Yessss….." He swayed, as if tranced by 'the shiny.'

"Uh, sorry… It's mine."

Waspinator didn't say anything.

Supernova rolled his eyes, chuckling. "Tuck it into your shirt."

Amy did as she was told, and Waspinator twitched, his big eyes looking down to the girl. "Hey! Where'd the shiny go?"

"I ate it."

"Humans eat metal?"

"They can eat sparks too."

"I wouldn't doubt it with you." Demolisher chortled, taking a swig of his drink.

"Hey! …I take that as a compliment."

"Heh, of course. That's because you're so weird." Amy glared, taking a final bite of her apple. Without a word, she flung the core upwards, hitting Supernova in the forehead.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Oh, sorry, Nova. I was aiming for the trash can."

"But.. There isn't one near here."

"Do the math. Heh." She beamed, giving a toothy grin.

Supernova laughed, grinning back as he in turn finished his energon. "Whatever… Hey, I have to go on patrol again. Would you like to go with me?"

"Yeah, why not? Wait, Ironhide won't come again, right…?"

Supernova nodded. Amy had only met his brother once, and had nearly been killed. "No, don't worry. And he won't harm you if he does."

Amy sighed, giving a smile as she stood up. "Okay, well, let's go." Supernova nodded, pciking her up and waving to the others. "Laters, guys."

x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-

Shortly after, Supernova flew above the ocean in his Helicopter form, Amy looking out. She loved flying, and was simply astonished.

She looked at the nearby forest and sea, and couldn't help but smile. "Wow… It's so gorgeous."

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you." Supernova whispered.

But Amy heard.

Her eyes went wide, and she froze. "WHAT?"

She **had **to be hearing things.

Superova's engines sputtered, and he nearly dropped out of the air. "Oh, Primus! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"

Amy simply sat there, her blood cold. Her heart had stopped beating. "It wasn't bad."

Supernova was quiet for a few seconds, then dared to speak once more. "It's true."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Well… My hair is ugly, I'm way too pale, I'm fat, weird, stupid…. That's far from the truth."

Supernova was silent, and slowly hovered over a forest clearing. He dropped down, and allowed Amy to get out before transforming. He loomed over his small friend, his optics glowing. Amy shuddered, even though she had known him for a while, he still scared her.

"That is not true! Your hair is prettier than any humans' I've ever seen, orange humans look like oompa loompas, you are not weird, everyone else is, and you're one of the most intelligent humans I've met by far! Besides… Your body is NOT fat. It's just right. I mean… So athletic, so perfect."

"I'm not skinny!"

"If you were 'skinny', I would've broken you the second I picked you up! You're just right. You aft and chest plating is…wow."

Amy blushed, looking to the ground. "How could you think that…? I'm…human. Just an insect." She bit her lip, and her eyes grew misty. Before she knew it, tears poured down her face like a river.

"Amy." He bent down, gently taking her into his hands. "Please, don't cry. It hurts me to see you cry. Please."

She sniffled, looking up at him. Her chocolate eyes seemed to grow darker with pain, and were almost a deep ebony. "Why?"

"I love you. I've loved you since I met you. My spark did flips. It was amazing… I've been confused… But now I know. You're amazing, and I love you. You've given me kindness, as well as a conscience. My love for you is undying. ….Please don't reject me. Please."

She looked up at him, dumbfounded. More tears slid down her pale cheeks. "But… I'm…"

"Human. I know. Do I care? No. You're perfect. It doesn't matter… You're more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. Inside and out."

Amy choked on air, gazing up at him longingly. "I've always loved you too… I've just been too afraid and confused to say so."

"…That makes me happier than you could ever know."

"You know… You're too harsh on yourself. You're so wonderfully perfect. Smart, tough, happy, funny, adventurous… And…you're so….handsome."

"Wow. You're the first person to ever say that to me without any trace of sarcasm."

"It's true. Even though you're a robot… Your eyes, erm, optics make me melt, your voice is so silky and deep, you're so big and strong… You're perfect too, inside and out."

"Wow… I just… I love you so much. Thank you for everything. I love you… I…just…" A blue tear slid from his optic, dropping to the ground.

"You're crying."

"I am. I can't contain this emotion. I have cried in millennia. Thank you… SO much…. I love you…."

Amy leaned against his chest, weeping once more. Only this time, it was of joy.

Nova sunk to the ground, in a sitting position. He slumped over, a form materializing beside Amy.

A tall, six foot eight brown haired man appeared beside Amy. He was a pale white, full of muscles, with a messy hairdo and a small goatee. He wore a sky blue shirt, jeans, and a pair of faded black VANs. His scarlet eyes looked over her, and he took a deep breath.

"Nova?"

"Yes…"

"I've never see your holoform."

"I've never seen you this close… You're even more beautiful."

"Oh, God…" Amy looked down, leaning against Supernova's metallic thumb. His holoform knelt down, brushing her cheek with a hand, wiping a tear away. "Don't cry. I'm here." He was amazed at how soft her skin was… It felt like velvet.

He wrapped his muscular arms around Amy's small body, holding her against his chest. She leaned into his warm embrace, ecstasy tearing through her. "I love you, Supernova. Stay like this forever."

I'll never let you go…" He held her in the gentle embrace, closing his eyes. "I love you, Amy."

His robot form twitched, and began to play a song from his radio…

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
__I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one_

__

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer  
and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my,  
my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven...

Supernova smiled as the song finished, leaning back and staring into Amy's gorgeous chocolate orbs. "I love you. I'll always be your guardian angel."

"And…. I….. love….. You……."

Amy felt distant, and she began to fade, as did Supernova. "WAIT! NOVA! NO!" She screamed, tears of sadness running down her face.

Supernova cried out in sorrow, crumbling away. "NO! AMMMMMMYYYYY!"

"Nova… I…love you…."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Amy jerked up in bed, gasping as sweat ran down her face. The room was dark, and her hair was all messed up.

"That never happened…" She whispered. "It felt…so real."

She sighed, nearly bursting into tears. "How could I think that could happen. He could never love me." She lay back down, closing her eyes. "I'm a worthless, filthy being."

With that, she slowly fell into sleep again, feeling sorrow twist around within her.

Supernova slowly opened his optics, casting a red glow along the walls. "Wrong, Amy. You're not filthy or worthless. I'll always love you, even if you're human." He actually liked this side of him that Amy was bringing out.

"I love you… I hope you feel the same."

He smiled, laying back down as he optics glowed dimly. He had had the same exact dream as Amy.

**Disclaimer: I do not 'Decode' by Paramore or Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**A/N: Well, there you go. Just a little one shot fr MrReviewerGuy's story, A New Perspective. It's epic, you should read it if you haven't. This just shows the relationship and love that Supernova and Amy have for eachother, but are too afraid to show it. Sweet, right? :3 This was a present for MRG too. Love you, Graverobber. ;3**

**Please read and review! Ciao! By the way, I got a DeviantArt, same as my fanfic username. I'll be posting character drawings soon, so check it out! :D**


End file.
